Talk:Isaac
On the Trivia section on Isaac, wouldn't it be better to implement the first fact, the one about how he gains 4 PP, on an article on the Elemental Lighthouses? It seems a little superfluous to me.... Murchadah 23:23, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Does anyone know what class Issac is in the prolouge? I have been trying to level him up for 2 hours now and it is almost impossible!!! Please, HELP!!Irish Reaper 01:33, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :In the prologue where Isaac and Garet are young (that's what you meant, right?), Isaac is in a unique class literally named "?". It has all the same stat modifiers as the Squire class, with the exception of HP, where instead of 110% HP it's 80% HP. And of course, there are no Psynergy abilities that can ever be gained in the "?" class. All of this is the same story with a similar but different "?" class that young Garet has, which has the same stat modifiers as the Guard class but with 80% HP instead of 110% HP, and which has the same situation with not being able to know any Psynergy. :I'm not sure how knowing any of this would help you with leveling up the prologue characters, though... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 01:49, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Your levels cap at Lvl 5 during the prologue I'm pretty sure. (Unless you let Jenna die beforehand). This might explain why you're not leveling up. : 06:13, 2 May 2009 (UTC)Guest I had a thought Okay, so at the end of Lost Age, Alex went and got himself the power of the Golden Sun, right? But it wasn't the full power, and the Wise One stuck him to the mountain. The Wise One made it so that Isaac got the rest of the Golden Sun's power. Thus, not only does Alex have "near-limitless life" and bolstered power, but that would also mean that Isaac has bolstered power and "near-limitless life". Couldn't this mean that Isaac could be the main player in GSDS, because of his power? - Anonymous 12 December 2009, 11:26 CST :Don't quite understand what you mean, but I think there is a very big possibility that Isaac will be a supporting character. It's pretty much accepted that you will be playing as his descendant tho, so while he might be youthful in GSDS because of the Golden Sun, it's unlikely we'll be playing as him again. With this drought of no news on the game though, I'm obligated to say anything can happen LOL xP Caasi 18:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::You seemed to understand fine, because as you said he'd still be youthful because of the Golden Sun. Since he's still youthful, it would make sense for him to look maybe a little different, but it's more likely that the main character is his son or something. - Anonymous 13 December 2009, 21:58 ::I thinking that Alex got "near limitless life" and so is Issac??? I don't really understand, but Alex shows up in GSDD, so in most of the Golden sun game we'll have Issac? - Luminous sky 10:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) SSB4 Isaac for SSB4 Confirmeds charactrers # he is so cute